


Dinner Time

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 12 kids, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mommy Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, chaos insues with 12 children, daddy levi, fussy children, reader has their hands full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Could you ever have a peaceful dinner with 12 little monsters?





	

"Mom can I have a cookie?"

"No Eren. You have to finish dinner. Then you can have a cookie." You answered your son while wiping mashpotatoe off of Armin's face.

"But Reiner is eating a cookie and he hasn't finished his dinner!" Eren whines.

At this you look around the table to find Reiner's spot empty. You find him sitting on the kitchen counter munching happily on a freshly baked cookie.

"Reiner! Get back to your seat and finish your dinner!"

"I don't wanna. Besides, I gave it to Sasha." Reiner picks up another cookie and shoves it in his mouth like the savage he is.

You turn to look at Sasha who was literally licking her plate clean. You had tried countless times to tell her not to mooch off of her siblings. Sasha looks over at her brother Marco's plate now and attempts to take his pork chop. While you tried to get your little piggy to stop Jean throws his broccoli at Eren. Mikasa seeing this punches him in the face. Jean's sudden wailing makes your twins, Armin and Krista, start crying; Ymir being the eldest of all the 12 tries to soothe the three crying children while you send Mikasa to her room. Annie sits stoically looking at the chaos that happened daily and took another sip out of her sippy cup while looking over to her tall brother Bertolt who was just a nervous wreck. Taking the chance, Connie slips Sasha pieces of his dinner while your back is turned. Marco and Eren get out of their seats to go over to Reiner who refuses to give them any cookies. Eren grabs onto Reiner's leg and pulls him off of the counter and into the floor. He lands on Eren with a big thump that catches your attention. You run a hand through your (h/c) hair in agitation looking at the hectic scene before you. Thank whatever deity was watching over you that at least Bertolt and Annie were behaving like civilized little people. Was it too much to ask for one quiet meal? Well with twelve kids you guessed it was impossible. You pick a still sobbing Jean, about to yell at the top of your lungs until the sound of the door opening stops you.

Your stoic faces husband, Levi Ackerman, walks in. "I'm home-"

"Here!" You hand over Jean. Levi holds the crying child at arms length with a confused look on his face. "They're your problem now!"

You marched off to your room mumbling something about needing Excedrin while your husband states after you. 

"What the hell just happened?" Levi looks back to the dining table in time to catch Sasha finishing everyone's dinner while Eren was hitting Reiner with a cookie tray; Marco was off to the side eating cookies from the floor; Connie had taken off his pants for some reason and was running around; and Ymir was still trying to calm down the twins.

Annie turns her blonde head to face her father. "Welcome home dad."

  
  
  


[Extended Ending]

DING DONG

A frazzled Levi throws open the door and gives a glare to the unwelcomed guest. Sasha had thrown up on him after eating so much. Eren and Jean, while in his arms were trying to fight eachother; in the process punching Levi in the face once in a while. And Connie was still running around now fully naked in the background.

"WHAT?" He growled out to a wide eyed Erwin.

"Um... The kids have a sleepover at your house tonight." Erwin gestures to the six kids standing in front of him. Oluo, Hange, Mike, Petra, Eld and Gunther.

Levi feel his eye twitch. 

"(Y/N)!!" He literally screams and goes upstairs leaving a still perplexed Erwin.


End file.
